Scars
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Delilah seems like your normal girl, she really does. She's not. One day, she stumbles upon the host club, and they become friends. But, can the host club save her from what makes her different-her past scars? And what about her relationship with Mori?
1. Prologue

Cursed

Four teens stepped into the waiting area of the airport, searching for their names among the many signs. Finally, the tallest girl pointed to a sign with four names on it. _Hansan, Vannder, Daoni_

The tall girl -Delilah Hansan- grabbed the hand of her best friend -Kate Vannder- and ran towards the man holding the sign. He looked bored, but snapped to attention when the approached. "Hello, miss. Hansan, Delilah, I presume?" He asked to the tall girl, who nodded, as the boys caught up. The man smiled lightly at their dishelved appearance. "Please come with me."

They followed him, but paused when they got to the car -er, limo. "Um, wow," Kate whispered in Delilah's ear. "Talk about fancy, eh? We're like rich people!"

The four had not been poor back at their homes in the state of Minnesota, back in America. Now, they were in some city in Japan, on an exchange/scholarship program. But, back home they had been upper middle class, so it was needless to say that they never really rode around in limos.

The man opened the door to the limo for them, after putting their bags in the back, and the four climbed two girls sat on one side, and the boys on the other. "I cannot believe this!" Kate's half-brother, Noa Vannder exclaimed, and the other boy -Jak Daoni- grinned and nodded.

"I'm with ya there, man. I mean, the _best _school in _all_ of Japan. How lucky are we?" He said. Delilah looked over at the boy, not knowing him other than passing each other in the halls. He was considered one of the 'popular' people, and needless to say, she was not.

He had short strawberry blonde hair and large grey/green eyes. Freckles sprayed his face, and his lips were thin, but almost always smiling. He was tall, maybe six foot one, with broad shoulders and a small waist, and sixteen.

"Very," Kate agreed, and Delilah nodded. Kathryn (Kate Vannder) has been the best friend of Delilah ever since either of them could remember, and was one of the only people who knew every single thing about the girl. She has a spiky pixie cut dark brown hair that framed a cream colored face, with some light freckles across her nose. Her large eyes were always either gray, blue, or green, or ome mix, depending on the light or what she was wearing. She was small, five foot even, with a curvy frame, and seventeen.

"Hey, sis?" Noa asked after a few moments of silence. Noa Vannder looked a lot like his older half-sister, with shaggy dark brown hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a light blue, and his smile was mischevious. He was maybe five foot ten, with a thinner build, and sixteen.

When Kate's head snapped over from looking at the window, he continued. "What are the name's of teh students each of us are staying with?" Kate thought about it for a little bit, then shrugged, and looked at her best friend.

"I've got nothing. Delilah, do you remember?" She asked, and the taller girl nodded. Delilah Hansan is sixteen and five foot six, with a thin and graceful build. Curly light brown/red hair fell to her lower back, and bangs that fell into large, shockingly and hauntingly blue eyes. Her skin was pale, with no freckles.

The taller girl nodded. "Let me think for a second. Um You and I are staying with Suoh, Tamaki-san, I believe. Noa and Jak are staying with Hitachiin, Kaoru-san and Hitachiin, Hikaru-san, " she said, and Kate nodded.

"That sounds about right," she said with a decisive nod. "I wonder when we'll get there?" Right as she asked that, the limo came to a stop, and the door opened. The man bowed as the two boys stepped out. As soon as they saw the house -er, mansion, that the boys would be staying at, they froze.

"I think this is bigger than East," Noa said, gaping as all the others were, naming their old high school.

"It _is_ bigger than East," corrected Delilah matter-of-factually, looking out the window. "Two times bigger."

Suddenly, two twin boys with bright red hair appeared, said some things to the two boys, and then guided them away. Kate grinned at the boy's paled faces, and wondered what the twins had said. And then, the limo started again.

. . .

Finally, Delilah saw the sprawling grounds of the Suoh esstate, and the limo, once again came to a stop. The door opened, and the two girls got out. Three people were standing in front of the door, smiling kindly at the girls. They all had blond hair, and violet or blue eyes. A kind-looking man walked over to them, and the girls bowed. "Hello, you must be Delilah-chan and Kate-chan. I am Suoh, Yuzako, but you can call me Yuzako-san. This is my wife, and my son, Suoh, Tamaki. Oh, I shoudl warn you, he is quite the interesting boy."

"Hello, Yuzako-san. I am Hansan, Delilah, and this is Vannder, Kate. It's very nice to meet you," Delilah said, as she was suddenly wrapped into a bone-crushing hug.

"It it so nice to meet you two! Oh, Daddy is so happy that he has two new daughters!" A new voice said, and Delilah could only assume that it was Tamaki.

"Ummm... daughters...?" Delilah deadpanned. Suddenly, she was released.

"Oh, I apologize! I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Suoh, Tamaki! But you can call me Tamaki-kun, Delilah and Kate-chan!" Tamaki said, stepping back and giving the two girls a huge grin. Delilah and Kate remembered something, and looked at each other with alarm. They would be staying with the _chairman._

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT SUCKS! It will get better, and teh 'secret' of Delilah's will come up soon. I promise, and the host club will come in next chapter. Or, kind of, at least. Yeah. **

**Honey: Mi-chan doens't own OHSHC, but she owns Noa, Jak, Kate, and Delilah, and also the plot of this story. Right, Takashi?**

**Mori: yea.**

**XD! I love Mori! I LOVE LOVE LOVE HIM!**

**Mori: *gives me a weird look and walks away with Honey***


	2. Chapter 1

**Bold = English**

**Haha! I'm back! You knew you couldn't get rid of me! But, I know the last chapter sucked really badly, but this one is better, I promise! So, please do read and review!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Miss Midnight doesn't own any of the hosts or OHSHC, but she does own Delilah and Kate, and this story. *walks over to me, grabs me by the arm* but now she needs to go type the next chapter!**

**NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!**

Delilah sighed as she and Kate walked to their homeroom. Or, more precisely, tried to find their way to their homeroom, as they were lost. They had been told that they had none of the same classes as the boys as they were in different years, but all of the same classes as each other. Suddenly, a full blown force hit the tall girl in the back, as arms and legs wrapped around her. "Hi there! You must be De-chan and Kay-chan!" A childlike voice yelled in her ear.

"Um. Ow," Delilah replied as her arms naturally went back to support the child(?) on her back. And, as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. She spun around, to see a very very _very_ tall (and very very _very_ handsome) boy, holding a young boy on his back.

"Why is the little one wearing a high school uniform? He can't be past junior high," Kate whispered to Delilah, who shrugged in return. She didn't really like talking unless she had to. Or unless it was to people she trusted. She could talk Kate's ear off at points.

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka, Mitskuni, but you can call me Hani! This is Morinozuka, Takashi, but you can call him Mori! It's nice to meet you!" The little boy said, and Delilah and Kate bowed.

"I'm Vannder, Kate. This is Hansan, Delilah. It's very nice to meet you too, Hani-kun, Mori-kun!" Kate said enthusiastically, as Delilah just smiled. Then, she remembered the fact that she and her friend were lost as the warning bell rang, and looked at her schedule in alarm. She then looked at Kate and said 'Oh, _why_ did we not get offered a map?'

Only, she didn't say it out loud. Delilah and Kate had developed a language for when they were around others, the Language of Silence. Or Delilah-ese, as Kate would call it.

But, Kate only shrugged in reply, a note for 'don't ask me, cause I don't know either!' The taller of the girls looked at the two boys out of the corner of her eyes, and saw them watching with amused looks. She turned to them. 'What'cha lookin' at?' she snarled, in, well, Delilah-ese. And then she watched, amazed, as the tall one acctually _replied _ to her._ In her own language_.

'What? You two are amusing. There's no law against looking.'

'Oh, yeah? In my world there is! Oh yeah, welcome to my world!'

Mori smirked and shook his head, well Hani and Kate watched on, amazed that someone other than the other half of their pair could speak Silent. Hani looked over at Kate and smiled. "Hehe, do you two need help finding your homeroom, by any chance?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Oh, dear God, _yes._ Why oh why does this place not come with a map? I'm not used to this!" She said dramtically, throwing a hand over her forhead. Her best friend shot her a glare that said 'Yeah. Because I so _am._'

. . .

So, Kate and Delilah found out that they had most of their classes with the odd pair. 'Oh, this could be fun,' Delilah told Kate in her language, shooting a playful glare that the two boys. Mori caught this and gave her a smirk, to which she returned by sticking her tongue out. Needless to say he rolled his eyes at her. _Those mysterious, beautiful gray eyes... Delilah! What are you thinking? Bad girl! Bad! No romantic thoughts!_ Then she proceded to slam her head on her desk. Kate, Hani, and Mori all looked at her in alarm, but she dissmissed it by shaking her head.

"So, what scholarships are you two here on?" Hani asked, continuing their previous conversation, as he jumped on Delilah's back. She shifted him to her hip, and stood so she could hold him easier.

"I'm here on a writing scholarship," Kate said with a smile, as she surveyed the odd looking duo. She pulled out a big portfolio, and leafed through the pages. Mori and Hani nodded, somewhat amazed at all the writing.

"Music scholarship," Delilah said shortly, pulling out her notebook as the bell to start the class rang. But today the first day of the second semester, so some teachers were late, and they had no afternoon classes due to club meetings. In this case, the teacher was late. Not that Delilah really cared, because this was english class, and she already spoke english fluently, seeing as to she was a pure-bred american (almost...) and lived there all her life.

"Ooo! What do you play?" Asked Hani excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat (he had gotten out of Delilah's hold and sat down when the bell rang.)

"Oh, here we go," Kate muttered, rolling her eyes. Delilah shot her a venomous glare, but turned to Hani and Mori.

"Um. I play violin, viola, cello, saxophone, flute, guitar -electric and bass-, drums, harp, piano, and I also sing a bit. I could go on for quite a bit more, but I'm not going to put you through that," Delilah said, grinning at the two boy's dropped jaws. Well, Hani's dropped jaw. Mori just had his eyes widened in suprise.

"Wow! Can we hear you sing something?" Hani asked, looking up at the tall girl with hopeful eyes. But Delilah had three younger siblings and four younger cousins, so it was needless to say that those eyes wouldn't work on her.

"No," she said flatly, ignoring the teary eyes he gave her. "Hani-kun, I'm so sorry to say it, but I have younger siblings and cousins, so none of the cutesy things are going to work on me." Suddenly, Mori was standing in front of her, one hand in his pocket, the other on her desk, propping him up. He leaned forward and looked her in the eye. _Hmmm? What have we here? _ Delilah asked herself, raising her eyebrows.

'Say yes,' he said silently. 'Do it. Now.'

_Oh, this will be fun,_ Delilah thought to herself, even though her face was turning to a pink flower. "No. There is nothing you can do to get me to say yes."

. . .

Delilah heaved out a sigh as she and Kate walked through the empty halls of Ouran, and checked the piece of paper that Hani had given her. _Music Room Three_, it stated boldly. "**This school is too damn big**," she said in english as they walked up yet another set of stairs.

"I agree completely. Oh, wait, there it is!" Kate shouted, and Delilah was glad that no one was around to hear. The shorter girl grabbed the hand of her best friend, and they ran to the door, each grabbing a handle. "One..."

"Two..." Delilah continued to count.

"Three!" They both said, throwing the doors open. Then they were assulted by a bright, white light, and -wait, were those - _rose petals_?

And then seven distinct voices said: _"Welcome."_

. . .

**"**_**What the hell?"**_ Delilah screetched in english. Kate smiled and shook her head, then translated it into a nicer version, unaware that all of the seven boys in front of them could speak English farely well.

"She asked what was going on here," Kate said with a small smile as she surveyed the room. It was pink, like the rest of the school, and had very expensive looking things on pedestals that were everywhere in the room.

"Ah, welcome, my two lovely prinessess, to the host club," a boy with blond hair and violet eyes said as he walked over to them. Delilah snorted, and Kate just smiled kindly, both amused at the fact that he didn't recognize them, even though they lived at his house.

The taller of the two girls crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and looking at Tamaki expectantly, waiting for it to cross his mind that he knew them. He didn't though. He just took her staring the wrong way. He walked over to her, a smirk on his face, and grabbed her chin, tilting it up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Have I capitaved your heart, princess. Because just seeing your glowing face took my breath away, and-" He began melodramatically, and Kate just stood watching, trying her hardest not to laugh. Delilah was unamused.

"Oh, stuff it, faker," she snapped, and Tamaki fell backwards in slow motion, and drifted over to a corner, and started growing mushrooms. "Hm. Been a while since I've seen an emo corner," the girl reflected with a shrug, and turned to Kate. "Let's go. If all that we're going to do here is be harrassed, I suggest we leave."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast," a boy with black hair and glasses said, smiling at them. "You two did come into our club, so it is only proper that you stay. And, I believe Hani-senpai would be sad if you two were to leave, and we simply cannot have that."

Kate turned to Delilah and shrugged. 'Looks like we've got no choice.' Delilah sighed, dropping her head and shoulders in defeat. 'Fine.'

"But then, we must ask, what is your type?" Glasses-man continued, holding open a black notebook, and writing something down in it. "Would it be the cool type, such as myself?" He said, looking up from his notebook and smiling at them. Dark purple flowers appeared around him, as he held one of the same color out. "Or maybe, the princely type, as you saw Tamaki demonstrate."

Tamaki was out of his corner now, holding out a large white rose. The boy with glasses continued.

"Or are you a fan of the boy-lolita type?" Delilah and Kate looked over to see Hani smiling at them, holding his Usa-chan and a light pink rose. "Or the wild type?" They looked over to see Mori's back turned to them, but he was looking over his shoulder, holding up a dark blue rose. _Wild...?_ Delilah wondered to herself. _But he's so... calm... that has to make me wonder what goes through his head at some times._

"Or maybe you want to have a session with our natural," glasses-boy went on, and a boy who looked strangly like a girl looked over, looking slightly clumsy while holding a red rose. _No._ Delilah corrected herself when she saw him. _That's not a him. That's a her. She doesn't have the right build for a boy. Are these men just that stupid?_ But, the girl decided nonetheless to keep that comment to herself.

"Or maybe, the little devil type?" And Delilah looked over to see the same two with orange hair from yesterday. They smiled at her and Kate, and suddenly, Delilah remembered why she thought they were so familiar. Her mouth opened and closed for a second, but she finally regained her voice.

"Hika? ...Ruru?"

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE CONQUERED THE SECOND CHAPTER! HAHA! He, anyway, I know that the last part of it sucks, but my friend wanted me to get it over with already, so I did. And thank you to those who are reading this. You girls (and guys!) rock! The only way you can make this better is by clicking the little review button right down there. You know you want to! C'mon, please? Besides, I give you cookies if you review! Seriously, I will give you cookies! So, click the little review thingy down there! Please!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**A/N: Hello all Fanfictioners who are reading this. I am sorry for the inconvienience, but I have decided to rewrite this story. It's now called Glass. Please go check it out (remember that you can just go to my profile, instead of the grueling process of having to LOOK through all of the OHSHC fanficitons. Thank you and God Bless!**


End file.
